fififanaticfandomcom-20200213-history
Amora Amore
Amora Amore is the second segment of the episode Furrball Follies. It was directed by Arts Vitello and written by Sherri Stoner. Image Title A red shadow silhouette of Fifi grabbing Furrball's arms as he tried to escape. Plot As we last left Furrball, he is still being chased by the Alley Cats from the last episode, As he is begin chased Buster and Babs appear and tell the viewers that while Furrball keeps dreaming for a home, Fifi La Fume dreams for her ideal boyfriend. We then see Fifi in her Cadillac home, writing in her diary about her relationship with Bradley, who had accepted a scholarship to a distant college. As she looks out the window, knowing her true love is out there, we are cut back to Furrball, who hides from the two cats in a sewer. Shortly afterwards, Furrball comes out of the sewer to see that he is safe, only to be run over by an Acme Street Painter truck. He gets a white stripe down his back and tail, and when Fifi sees him, she mistakes him for a male skunk and begins to look for him, but not before giving herself a makeover. After changing from her pajamas to her natural beauty, she applies her favorite perfume; Le Stink, and seeks out the skunk of her dreams. While searching for Furrball, Fifi catches the attention of a construction worker, who is about to do the wolf whistle, only to stop in the middle when he smells her and uses a jackhammer to hammer himself to the ground. We are then cut to Furrball, who takes out a rotten fish from a garbage can. First he smelled it to and even though it smelled bad, Furrball eats it anyway, when suddenly, he and Fifi encounter other. As Fifi waves to Furrball, he spits out the fish, then freshens his breath and leaps into Fifi's arms. Fifi begins to kiss him, and at first he enjoys her kissing him, but suddenly, Furrball notices that Fifi is a skunk (as he must have thought she was a cat before) and runs off, but Fifi thinks he is playing hard-to-get and chases after him. When Furrball runs around the corner, he sees his back on the screen at a TV/video discount store, and finds out that Fifi thinks he is a a skunk. As he picks up his tail, he notices another tail and discovers it is Fifi's, who wraps him with it so he can't escape, but he eventually manages to. In the next scene, we see Furrball in Acme Park, where he's trying to wash the paint off in the fountain. Suddenly, Fifi surprises him when she comes out from the fountain and scares him away. Later, he tries to hide out in the Ferris wheel of the Acme Carnival, but Fifi catches up to him. As she tries to grab his arms, Furrball jumps out of the Ferris Wheel, much to Fifi's disappointment. As Furrball is falling, we see the two cats at the carnival, looking for him. As soon as they catch him, they mistake him for a real skunk and try to run away, only to crash into a strength test game, and get knocked out. Furrball then begins to run again, then notices some blue paint and paints over the white stripe on his back. When Fifi asks Furrball, who now sees him as a cat, if he has seen the boy skunk, Furrball nods his head "no," and Fifi walks away, crying. Furrball feels sorry for her, as even she doesn't deserve to be sad. He comes up with a plan that will work to both of their advantages: he paints the knocked-out alley cats like skunks, and Fifi immediately chases them. The cartoon ends with Furrball, now happy for Fifi, painting the screen black, ending the cartoon. Trivia *The episode segment, Aroma Amore follows the order of the Pepe Le Pew cartoons, (a skunk chasing a cat), but with the genders reversed as Fifi is shown to be a female while Furrball is shown to be a male. *It kinda odd that Fifi wouldn't recogzine Furrball since they both attend the same school. * Aroma Amore was adapted into a single coloring book in the 90's with with K-9 Kitty. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Stuff Fifi Likes Category:Episodes that focus on Fifi